


This Isn't Love

by Bandit_Unit_number_4045



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Death, Gen, Love Confessions, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_Unit_number_4045/pseuds/Bandit_Unit_number_4045
Summary: The title says it all.I hope you will enjoy this little tale between two astronauts, anxious at their issue in Headquarters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	This Isn't Love

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm putting this here coz mobile AO3 won't work well)
> 
> Additional tags are:  
> Blood Warning  
> Mild Gore

Silent tension looms in MIRA HQ, causing uncertainty amongst the ten manned crew. COMS, or Computer Operation Missions System, made a bio-scan on their arrival earlier, discovering the unwelcome guest. However, this said guest is as intelligent as the crew, and only had the thirst for killing them. Captain Green couldn't bear to risk throwing innocents off HQ and would be blamed for the murders instead. Hence, he commanded everyone to fix everything in working order, so COMS' bio-scan module would function perfectly and pinpoint the crew's guest.

They nodded on captain's command, going on about their jobs, still paranoid of whoever's near them would be the "Imposter" and spill their blood mercilessly.

In laboratory, Percy, codenamed Cyan, was repairing the wires connecting the electricity of every equipment and lighting both inside the area and the hallway nearby. He could finish the task in mere minutes if Pink wasn't in his sight.

Sarah, a researcher codenamed Pink, was sorting the fossilized samples they had taken from their expedition. Even though the lights were acting up in the room, she didn't bother, since Cyan was near him.

Neither of them were in speaking terms currently, though the two had little moments here and there in the past. Helping each other out at times in that hot-cold planet, being together at the cafeteria, and making dumb interactions between themselves or with the crew. 

Both Cyan and Pink didn't pick up that push inside them, disregarding the feeling as nominal and can be easily shrugged off. 

But it stayed, igniting something they once thought as nothing, into a _something_.

"Hey." Percy slightly jumped as his right ear heard that word, seeing Sarah now near him.

"Oh! Uh, h-hi Pink, you startled me." He chuckled, bringing his attention to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Sarah apologized too quickly, a well-known habit of hers. 

"It's fine, just a bit tense about this... issue, going on in Headquarters." He didn't mean to admit but since Sarah was a close friend, Percy wouldn't mind about it.

Though, it was biased, considering how distant Cyan is from some of the crew. In particular, he disliked Captain Green and Blue, the one who's second-in-command. Percy would've mostly thought of them like so because of their position. If the "Imposter" is as smart as them, the fake leader would certainly be corrupt and use their power wrongfully. For the majority however, Percy's relationship was a bit neutral, hence he occasionally hung out with Purple and Lime, the smartass twins. Or even Orange, the calm and collected engineer.

In contrast to everyone, Pink was the only crew member Cyan genuinely trusts, creating the aforementioned relationship.

And yet, they were not being open towards each other...

"Are you sure that you are fine?" She asked, tone a bit worried.

"Y-Yes! Now just, leave me alone and let me do my task…" He turned to the wire panel, proceeding to fix it as guilt, slowly but gradually, built up inside Cyan. 

"Alright, I-I understand. Sorry for interrupting you…" She took a moment to look over Percy and the panel he's repairing, before turning around and heading back into Laboratory.

It was really not the time for them to talk, but both couldn't help it. The tension in both the issue of Headquarters, and that weight inside their chests. If only one of them can speak up and just openly say their emotions at-!

"Sarah, wait…!"

Hearing her real name made Pink stop in her tracks, completely off guard of what Cyan just uttered.

She turned around to face the one who called, a shocked but happy expression behind Pink's helmet. "Per… Percy…?"

"Sarah, I…" Cyan stood up and closed the gap between him and her, struggling to continue his own sentence.

“Y-Yes…?” Pink’s heart beat in her chest as she looked at Cyan, holding her breath in anticipation.

“Sarah, I-I…” Cyan took a deep breath, blurting it out, “Iloveyou!” He calmed a bit, now that he had gotten it out, but his mouth continued to speak, “I-I’ve loved you, for a long time, a-and I know now isn’t the best time to tell you this but I don’t know if I’d ever get another chance to say it and I-!”

“Percy, it’s okay, I…” She smiled under her helmet, “I feel the same way about you… I have for a while now, but I didn’t know how to tell you."

Cyan sighed in relief, returning that joyful smile at her, "Oh, thank God. You never know how much I wanted to say that…" He stepped even closer, longing to just hold and hug Pink tightly.

Seeing the desperation through him, Pink decided to give his need. Making the first move and wrapping her arms around Cyan. Percy immediately froze, his emotions mixed and swelling up in him.

Sarah smiled under her helmet as she held him close, "I'm glad you're here." She said softly.

Percy relaxed a bit, hugging her back, "I'm glad you're here too-"

A sharp pain went through Percy's midsection, a trickle of blood going down his chin. He looked down as Sarah let go of him, a sharp tongue going through his midsection. He looked back at Sarah, shocked and confused, "W-Wha…?"

"I really am glad you're here…" Sarah pulled her tongue out of him, "I've gotten real hungry waiting for an opportunity to get alone with you~"

Percy looked at the impostor, his mind in a panic as he tried to grasp what was happening, “S-Sa-”

The Impostor’s mid-section opened up, revealing a large mouth filled with sharp teeth, the last thing Percy saw as it clamped down around his upper half, biting it off in one fell motion and eating it. She held onto his lower half with her tongue, slurping all of the blood out of it before dropping it like a used cup. She enjoyed her meal for a while, and then walked over to the vent, opening it and leaving the area before anyone came.

After all, this wasn’t love, it was survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Deception is such lovely tool to use as an advantage to take a sweet opportunity. Won't you agree, reader?
> 
> To anyone who thinks this is somehow a part of 3rd Imposter, sorry but no, it is not.
> 
> And thank you for reading this. School's been bothering my schedule, so I won't have enough free time to write anything, with or without my Co-writer. Regardless, I'd appreciate your feedback and your comments.


End file.
